


Roll with It

by paperficwriter



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperficwriter/pseuds/paperficwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How exactly did BB-8 learn to give the thumbs up, anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll with It

_What’s that thing you just did with your hand?_

Poe put his drink down and turned a bit from the bar. BB-8 had insisted on coming to the Republic social, which he had no problem with, although the little guy had been tripped over on several occasions and mistaken for a service droid three times too many. “What thing?”

_You just made that gesture with your thumb._

Poe laughed, smile dazzling even after a few strong brews. He did a thumbs-up. “This?”

_Yes. What does it mean?_

“It’s encouraging. Like, ‘go get ‘em, pal.’ But without all the talking that goes into it.”

BB-8 turned and looked at the retreating back of the older pilot that Poe had given the thumbs-up to. He had a huge smile on his face, and he was heading to a circle of individuals that included General Organa.

_But that pilot just said he was going to ask the General if he could buy her a drink._

“Yeah.”

_I think we both know how that’s going to turn out._

Poe laughed, slapping his leg. “Well, yeah, but…”

_Do you not like him?_

“It’s not that. I don’t even know him that well.”

_So you set him up for failure…why exactly?_

Poe cleared his throat and swiveled on the stool, stepping down. He got down to BB-8’s level and put his hand on what would have been the droid’s shoulder, ignoring the looks he was getting from the other guests. “People make bad decisions. Every day. It’s a part of living and changing. You take risks. Stick your neck out.”

BB-8 watched as General Organa spoke with the man, her face sweet but her head firmly shaking ‘no’.

“People are going to make those decisions whether you want them to or not. Sometimes, it’s better for them to know that they have someone who is rooting for them. So when I give that poor bastard a thumbs-up before he goes to get his heart broken by one of the most amazing women in the universe, I’m telling him that he’s got someone who believes that this is an experience he needs. Doesn’t work all the time, but…”

The older pilot returned, his mouth pursed with disappointment. Poe stood up and clapped him on the arm. “Better luck next time, friend. Let’s get you a drink.”

—–

That was why, even though it was a bad plan on Finn’s part, BB-8 stuck out his torch and gave him the thumbs-up. It’s what Poe would have done. He was certain.


End file.
